


Wake

by ZeraHenna



Series: the Haze [4]
Category: The Haze - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

I needed to sleep.

My head ached and my eyes refused to focus on the thing before me. A flicker in the corner of my vision alerted me that the hallucinations would begin shortly.

I quickly jotted down the first line that came to me.

_Your company is like a wake, in the casket is my every mistake._

I sighed, frowning down at the notebook in my hands. A pulse of pain hit me and I flinched away from the invisible thing tormenting me.

_You stand and look at me as I cry_

I groaned as I rolled my stiff neck and looked up, at the hole in the wall.

_You smile and wave as if to say_

The black light crept into my vision and I surrendered to the darkness.

_**Goodbye, I'll see you another day.** _


End file.
